


Free Day

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Yazoo and Loz go for a drive.





	Free Day

**Author's Note:**

> From the Japanese Yazoo/Loz Celebration, 2006. 6/20. Free.
> 
> (though posted July 10, 2006)
> 
> minor edits

"He's not answering," Loz said with a frown, snapping his phone shut and looking over at Yazoo, who had paused half-dressed. "I tried three times."

"He must be out," Yazoo replied, emphasizing the last word. "Don't worry. He's done this before."

"When?" Loz asked, tossing his phone onto the half-broken dresser that neither of them really kept any clothing in.

"The last time...? I think you had your head in the engine of that car," Yazoo said, not bothering with anything other than his pants. They weren't going anywhere. Not without Kadaj's orders.

"Oh." Loz glanced off in the direction of the half-fallen garage that had been shored up enough to hold their motorcycles - and a structurally sound but non-running barge of a car that Loz had dragged home. "It needs a converter. To work on a new battery, not a mako fuel cell. Then it'll run."

Yazoo sighed. The car wasn't particularly interesting to him. Though trying to scrape clean a week's worth of dishes didn't sound appealing either. Or getting the blood off the floor from the last time Kadaj had stumbled in, crazed and filthy but clutching paperwork that had been only nominally helpful.

He could kill a little time. Kadaj didn't require them for anything, after all.

"Okay," Yazoo said, heading towards the door. "Show me."

"Really?" Loz questioned, running a couple of steps to catch up with his brother. Apparently the little bit of feigned interest was enough to change the entire mood of the evening. Yazoo tried to smile.

Silently they slid out to the garage, both glancing quietly at the empty spot where Kadaj parked. He hadn't even told them where he was heading.

Loz plugged in the cord to power a strand of dangling lights, illuminating the small space even with one bulb already burned out. The car was a contrast to the color of their motorcycles - it was jet black and shimmering after being carefully cleaned by Loz. The chrome on the broad nose and sides reflected each light bulb dangling above.

At least, Yazoo thought, Loz had brought home something with potential.

"A converter?" Yazoo questioned, walking around the vehicle. The hood was closed and admittedly, he knew little of the inner-workings of anything mechanical. That was Loz's territory, along with keeping their tiny, shared bathroom clean.

"Almost every vehicle has one now," Loz explained. "The motorcycles are too new to need them, but anything older has one."

Yazoo ran his fingers along the hood, watching as the oil on his fingers left light lines that vanished again almost instantly. He smiled.

"Show me why I should get you one."

"Um..." Loz paused for a few seconds before opening the passenger door and gesturing for Yazoo to get in.

"I..." He hadn't been in a car before - or not that he could remember. Surely he had to have taken a car ride before. But not anywhere in the memories he could recall.

Luckily it wasn't too confining. Yazoo ran his hands over the cloth of the wide, bench seat once he'd pulled his feet in. And then Loz closed the door.

Before Yazoo could so much as protest, Loz had jumped over the hood and was opening the driver's door.

"It won't be fast," Loz explained as he pointed at the gauges that sprawled along the instrument cluster. "But it'll keep us dry."

Yazoo laughed. That little fact hadn't even crossed his mind. But he looked up, double-checking the solid roof before glancing back at the equally large back seat.

"Going to make Kadaj ride back there?" he laughed before turning and leaning half over the seat. He should have been expecting the hand on his ass but wasn't. Jumping, Yazoo banged his head on the roof.

"Sorry," Loz murmured, pulling his hands back and trying to blend in with the door panel on his side of the car.

Rubbing his head, Yazoo crawled across the seat, pausing with one hand on the wheel and the other on Loz's thigh.

"Is that what this is good for?" Yazoo asked before leaning the last few inches to kiss Loz. Loz's hands were back on him in seconds, pulling him closer as he pushed his tongue into his brother's mouth. Putting his weight on Loz, he reached to unzip Loz's clothing, all the while letting Loz suck at his tongue.

Just as he found skin beneath leather, Loz broke the kiss.

"Backseat," Loz said breathlessly. "People do this in the backseat."

"But we're up here," Yazoo said, pulling at Loz's clothing before kissing Loz's neck. "Looks like the same amount of space."

"But..."

"But...?" Yazoo replied, unzipping Loz's pants as he settled down to sit on his feet. "Do people do this while driving?"

"Yeah," Loz admitted, sucking in breath, "they do."

"Then drive," Yazoo said, wondering just what his brother would imagine. He'd managed to free Loz's arousal and was toying with the tip with one hand. "Drive. Keep your eyes open, hands on the wheel, and tell me where we're going..."

"Midgar," Loz gasped as hot breath hit his erection. Yazoo licked away sweet fluid, swallowing once. But Loz complied, putting both his hands on the wheel.

"Where in Midgar?" Yazoo asked softly.

"Damn, Yazoo, I..." Loz began, letting one of his hands fall from the steering wheel to rest on Yazoo's head.

"Hands on the wheel," Yazoo reminded him. "Tell me where we're going."

"Midgar, on our way home," Loz said. He moved his hand but Yazoo didn't look up to make sure he was obeying. "Freeway."

"Good," Yazoo replied, dipping down to lick the length of his brother's erection. He felt Loz shiver. "Keep going."

"It's... ah... getting dark," Loz managed, his voice breaking mid-sentence. "This isn't fair."

"You started this," Yazoo commented as he stroked at Loz's scrotum through leather. "You're finishing it."

"Fuck," Loz said. "Ah... freeway. Right... Um, right lane. Not many other cars. None of them will see us."

"Let them see us," Yazoo replied. "They'll be so jealous of you."

He finally took the head of Loz's arousal in his mouth, sucking at it before letting his tongue trace the slit. Loz didn't have to say another word now. It didn't matter. He'd had more than enough fun with the idea.

"We're going to have to exit," Loz said. "Left lane, then ah... a sharp left."

Yazoo purred, knowing that the vibration would push Loz closer to the edge.

"Turning..." Loz said, his voice forced. Yazoo could feel Loz's body shift - he really had turned the wheel, at least a bit. And Yazoo was not expecting the hand to reach over to hook into his pants - keeping him from moving when the car did.

Save that the car was not moving. 

Yazoo took more of Loz's erection into his mouth, sucking and trying to relax enough to take the full length.

"Back road, now," Loz said, his voice an octave too high for the first word. "Ah... Yazoo... we'll be home..."

Yazoo nestled his nose against silver curls, breathing in his brother's scent as he managed to let Loz's arousal sink all the way back into this throat. That would be all. That always put Loz over the edge. And this time was no exception.

Swallowing, Yazoo wanted to remind Loz that he should have pulled over, but his mouth was full.

Licking Loz clean, Yazoo paused, waiting for some reminder that they were still playing a game.

"Waiting," Loz said, almost on cue. A hand wound into silver hair. "Truck coming. I did pull over... Gonna let it pass."

"Nah," Yazoo said as he slid back a bit before sprawling back, showing Loz just how achingly hard he was. "Shut off the engine. Unless you want to let me drive."


End file.
